Angels Among Us
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Noemi Micheaux is a French-Canadian living in Japan. A talented guitarist and the biggest sweetheart you'll ever meet, she is really a guardian angel sent down to Earth to protect it from the forces of darkness. These are the adventures of the Sailor Senshi's newest ally. Contains SetsunaXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon: Angels Among Us**

 **Chapter 1: The Phantom Rider**

I have seen the world pass by. I have seen the world change from one decade to another, and still I walk among the people. I appear to be a normal person walking the streets and living my life, but at the same time I am not. I have not fallen from grace, but I walk among the humans as a guardian. My name is Noemi. I am an angel.

There is evil in this world that does not sleep. It is my job to make sure there is no hell on earth. I fight demons, and other creatures that stalk in the night. How I became who I am is quite tragic as it involves a motorcycle accident. I have not forgotten that fateful night, and it was started by a simple rock in the road...and a tractor trailer.

The only thing I remember was seeing a bright light, and then darkness and a voice, "You have done well, a good soul you are," said the voice, "but I feel that your time on earth is not done," I was confused by the words of the voice. None the less, I had an idea of who it was and for that voice I had some questions that needed answering.

"Who are you? And do you mean by my time not being done?" I asked, seeing that I was alone in the darkness and hearing a voice

"I am that which is all around you, I am that which is everywhere," said the voice, "your accident is a most tragic event, but the task I will give you is simple, walk among the people and defend the people, but should you accept this task there is a price to pay, you will not age beyond the year of your demise, but all around you will fade in time,"

Thoughts flowed through my head, what if I find love? Does that mean that I will live on looking as I do now, but they will age? The voice answered my thoughts, "I am granting you lasting life, but not immortality, the powers I bestow upon you are to be used wisely and responsibly," I was honored by his gifts, but a question remained.

"Why me? So many people are born and die everyday, what made you choose me out of all the people on this planet?" I asked, at the time of my death I was a musician trying to make it to a show we had at a local coffeehouse in Montreal. The Voice was silent for a moment, and soon spoke again to express why he chose me out of billions.

"You are a musician, are you not?" asked the voice, "I have seen you play, you bring joy and happiness to others with your music, you are a kind and gentle soul, Noemi, but you are strong in your heart and body, and it is that strength that I found that made me choose you, though you have passed on, there is still a task for you...as a guardian,"

"A guardian? Like a guardian angel?" I asked scratching my short, tomboyish dark brown hair, the voice was silent until I saw a light

"You will need this," said the voice as a medieval longsword was placed within my hands, "unsheathe the blade from the scabbard and it will prepare you for battle," the voice instructed, I followed his request, and soon I was clad in medieval plate armor from my chest to my hands, and so were my feet and shins, "now then, sheathe your sword,"

"The sword is named 'Le Rasoir', it will be your companion at your side in battle, go now, you have the power, but it is your responsibility to control it and protect the people," said the voice, and I was brought back down to earth, and my journey started in Japan of all places. Is there a lottery machine on where they place angels like me at random?

"By the way, I believe this belongs to you," said the voice as parting words, and out of a bright light I saw my motorcycle, a V-Rod Muscle. I put on the helmet resting on the seat which was blacked out with angel wings. I flipped down the black visor and looked out at the road. I revved the engine, and it seems my motorcycle has not lost it's edge.

"Alright, mon amie, allons'y," I said speeding out on the road, and going through a tunnel. It appears I am not the only one out tonight.

It felt good to be back on the road, but it seems I have a new purpose in my life. I turned to the other rider, and flipped up my visor to get a look at her. I nodded a single nod, and saw a thick fog coming in over the calm sea. I sped up, and vanished into the fog. I am thinking this young lady is going to have a story to tell her friends tomorrow.

I decided to see what 'Le Rasoir' can do. I unsheathed the blade, and saw my reflection in the fountain at the park. I had a visor that covered the bottom-half of my face and was shaped like the bow of a ship. I clad in a steel half-suit of armor, blue leather leggings with a cloth flap in front, steel greaves and sabatons. This all came from the sword.

The breastplate even had a sculpted chest which actually fit my size. I'm 5'10 and a comfortable 170lbs so I'm a big girl. It makes you wonder if the folks upstairs know when your time is up. Now that I see that this is what I look like when I unsheathe my longsword, I know that from this point onward my life is never going to be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon: Angels Among Us**

 **Chapter 2: The Blade That Can't Kill**

As an angel, you see the world through different eyes. When I walk around the city or go for a flight at night, I can see corruption and the things that go bump in the night. My sword has become my companion for my duty to this world. 'Le Rasoir' is not like a normal sword used by the knights of old, but it certainly looks and feels like one.

My sword is different in that it cannot kill a human being, but if my sword were to be used against one, they will not die but my sword will slay that which was controlling them be it a demon or any kind of monster. That was how I met someone that became very special to me on a night just like this. That special person was named Setsuna Meioh.

That night was a warm summer night and the moon was high. I felt the wind blow through my hair as I looked down at the city from the top of the Tokyo Tower. I sensed that something was wrong. I felt an aura, a dark aura, coming from the park where I take my German Shepherd Remy for a walk in the early morning and the afternoon everyday.

I saw a young lady around my age at the park. She was on her knees, and clutching her chest. As I approached her, she looked up at me and her pupils were as red as blood. I knew it was the first step that a demon has taken control of it's host. I stepped with a high jump with the help of my wings, and saw a black shadow with eyes like fire.

"Show yourself, demon!" I ordered, and prepared myself for battle, "Le Rasoir, be the light that cuts through the darkness," I was now in full armor,

I heard a chuckle come from the human host as the dark shadow took shape, "I knew there would be one of your kind in the city," said the human in a two-toned demonic voice, "I am Caim, I know your kind, you will ask me to release my hold on this human, a very pretty one, don't you think? I say not a chance you sword-totting pigeon!"

I soon saw the demon take the form of a man with the head and wings of a crow with a sabre at his side, "Now then...my pet...transform," He commanded to his host human, and she took another form. It was the first time I met one of the famous Sailor Senshi. I can tell she is trying to fight his control on her. I had to do something quickly.

"HELP ME!" she managed to cry out to me. Her eyes went from purple back to blood red in an instant. She attacked me with an attack she called 'Dead Scream'. I needed to lure the demon away from his host. I have to wound him which will anger him, and he will attack me. I slashed through her attack, and slashed the demon on the arm.

"Well, well, that looked like it hurt," I smirked, and angered the demon. Caim did not leave the host's body as I had hoped he would, and instead used her as a shield. Little does he know that my sword cannot harm a human, but it will slay a demon. She fired another 'Dead Scream' this time I leaped up, and spreaded my wings to use my aura.

"Must you demons choose violence over reasoning?" I asked, and he charged at me and I charged him. Our swords clashed, but I was still standing,

He soon fell on his side, and his head rolled off his neck and Caim faded into dust on the warm summer breeze. I went and kneeled down to the human that was just pulling herself together after her ordeal with a very powerful demon, "Shh...easy now, mon amie," I said to her quietly, and helping her to her feet. Her eyes soon met mine in awe.

"I don't know what happened, but thank you...thank you for saving me," She said with a thankful bow. I bowed back to be respectful. Two others showed up to come to her aid, but the battle was already won. One sported boyish dirty blond hair, kind of like a young Leonardo DiCaprio, and the other was very beautiful with wavy turquoise hair.

These two would become some of my best friends, but the third I would give my heart to when the time comes. I was about to leave into the night sky when she stopped me, "Wait!" she asked as I was just walking away. I turned around to face her. From the way she looked at me, I am guessing she knows what I am, "who are you?" she asked,

I could feel a tenderness coming in as I looked into her eyes. I lightly smiled behind my steel mask, "A friend," I said simply, "I'll be there in the night, when you need me, just call my name," those were my parting words to the one called Sailor Pluto. I made a light bow to her friends, and flew off into the night sky and back to the Tokyo Tower.

I went back to my apartment where Remy waited, "Bonsoir Remy, did you miss mommy? Mommy missed you," I said rubbing his cheeks,

I was now in my regular look, an angel in blue jeans. I had to let Remy out one last time before I call it a night. Then again, darkness never sleeps, "Good boy, Remy," I said as I cleaned up after him and put it in a nearby garbage bin. It's funny in a way, a person can call another an angel, but then again truth be told. We angels are definitely real.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon: Angels Among Us**

 **Chapter 3: Remy's Story**

When I come home from a gig, it always warms me to see Remy at the door waiting, and curled up in a ball at my bedside when it was time to kick it in for the night. I look back on the evening when I first met him. My relationship with Remy is the first time I took responsibility for another. When you help out someone, it can have lasting effects.

It was Christmas Day two years ago that I found him. It was a cold and rainy night for the holidays. When I saw a cardboard box with holes cut in it on the side of the road. I pulled over to see the box, and what was in there changed my life. It was a German Shepherd puppy with a red bow tied around his neck. My heart melted at the sight of him.

I figured he was a present for a little kid, but the kid didn't want him so they left him on the side of the road. I can't believe people would do that to him. Some people can be so heartless. My eyes met his and his met mine, and I knew this was meant to be, "Come on you, you're going home with me," I said to the puppy and took him into my car.

I picked up my cellphone and dialed the club manager I was to perform at, "Hello Paul? This is Noemi...oui...oui, I am going to have to cancel the gig tonight, some family business came up, thank you...thank you for understanding, ciao," I hung up the phone, and took the puppy home with me, "let's get you some food...and a bath...Remy,"

"We need to see the vet, you need to be healthy to be happy," I said while driving.

I was happy that I was giving Remy a home, but at the same time I was angry. I couldn't get it out of my head of what that family did to him. I am glad that I found him, and gave him food and a place to live. I took him to the local area vet the next morning, "It's really sad, but after what you did for him? He's going to look at you as his mother,"

Looking after him was not easy, but I like a challenge. When I first got him, it seemed Remy had a nose for trouble. Whether it was getting into the garbage or breaking a vase or two, either way I gave him my unconditional love...and a timeout. Sometimes he would go on the floor even after he just went outside. it's all a part of raising a dog.

"If you're going to do stuff like this, then we need to get out more," I said to Remy, he tilted his head to me. It was the cutest sight.

He got his shots, vaccinations and even is first collar. It didn't matter that I wasn't going to get any money. Lords knows what would have happened to that puppy had I not come for him. The years went by, and I saw Remy grow up into a majestic shepherd like a K-9 Unit police dog. On the day I died, I saw him still waiting at the door for me.

Something in his heart told him that I would come back as I always do. Though I'm guessing he didn't expect me to come back as a guardian. Now I am living in Japan on the top level of a two story apartment, and living the average life. It was another morning, and I was taking Remy out to do his business and pick up after him. You have to do it.

The last thing you need is a ticket from a cop for not curbing your dog. That morning, I took Remy to the park to play fetch with the tennis ball and get some exercise for him and myself. It was then that I met my first friends, "Oh...what a handsome dog you have there," she said kindly, I knew recognized her from last night. She is a Sailor Senshi.

"Merci beaucoup, we're new in the area, my name is Noemi and this handsome beau is Remy," I said introducing ourselves. I looked over the fact that the young lady is really Sailor Neptune. She had a kind and gentle aura about her. I laughed when Remy decided to say 'hello' German Shepherd style as he started giving my new friend some kisses

I laughed with her as Remy was greeting her. I offered a hand to her, but she got up on her own power, "Well, it's nice to see a new face around here, my name is Michiru," she replied, I noticed her English is topnotch. I wondered if she lived in the states or something? As I shook her hand, I knew I made a friend, and then her blond lover came.

I know the feeling. Getting kisses from Remy is like getting licked by a steak, "Don't worry, he loves everyone," I said pulling him back, and petting his head and back. From introductions, I gathered that her name is Michiru and the one coming to save her is Haruka. Looks like I am going to have to get along better with Haruka more than Michiru.

As I kneeled down on a knee and rubbed Remy's cheeks for being a good dog, I felt something between me and them. I know who they are, and I am starting to think they know what I am. I felt a kind of mutual respect forming between us. I just couldn't put it in words. I'm not the only one protecting this city, and I will have to work with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor Moon: Angels Among Us**

 **Chapter 4: 'Suburban Plains' (Enter the Haggis)**

When you have a task that is as challenging as mine, one has to learn how to blend in. I live in a two-story apartment building in Nakameguro, and other than the fact I am half-Quebecois, I am not different from anyone else. Today was another morning like any other. You wake up, shower, feed Remy, and yourself before going on out.

I played at a couple coffeehouses this week, so I am getting money to pay the rent. To me, my life is not about just money and having enough to make ends meet. Life is about doing what you do because you enjoy it, and trying new things. As I was taking Remy for his morning walk, I couldn't help but think about all those demons I've slain.

It's like I am on the tip of an iceberg, and I have a feeling that something is coming. I shook my head lightly, and looked around at the people going to work and taking the bus or getting on the Hibiya Line. It seems my height makes me stick out a bit. I was going to the market to pick up some steak for dinner, until I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," said a lady around my height with an embarrassed chuckle and an apologetic bow. I did the same since I can be a space case sometimes when I'm in public. I recognized her immediately from her ordeal with the demon Caim, but she got to me first. I guess my armored angel form is not a very good disguise. I wonder if it's my hair?

"Hey...I know you, you're-," she said stopping herself. Setsuna is a smart cookie, and with a good sense of timing.

I put a gentle hand on her shoulder, and gave her a friendly grin. I went to the counter and paid for my groceries. I was going to make Steak Aux Poivre for dinner tonight. I am sure Remy is excited about that, "I'm heading to the park today, I gotta walk the dog you know, so maybe we can talk along the way," I suggested to her, she nodded.

I untied Remy from the meter outside, and headed to the local city park with Setsuna. I turned an eye to her and give her a small grin, and she smiled back, "I suppose there's no use in hiding it anymore," I said as we headed to a shrine for some privacy, "it's true, I am an angel, I know people call their besties that, but I'm the real deal,"

Setsuna looked at me in awe, and shook her head to get to reality, "Aren't angels supposed to be men?" Setsuna asked, I shook my head 'no' with a grin to her.

"Angels can be anybody, any gender," I replied, "I won't show my real form, I don't wanna cause a scene," Setsuna nodded in understanding. I carry my sword with me just in case. I've been stopped by cops a few times. I tell them that I'm part of a fencing club. It often works. I know I shouldn't lie, but I wouldn't be the same without my sword.

"I think it's a little late for that," said a blond-haired tomboy that was as tall as I am. I knew this one from her talent as a pianist. Haruka Tenoh, Sailor Uranus. I approached the tomboy. I had something else in mind rather than sizing her up, "at first I didn't want to believe it, but I suppose there's always a first time for everything, Tenoh Haruka,"

"Noemi Micheaux," I replied as we shook hands. Judging by my hands, I'm wondering if she knows I'm a musician. I've a feeling she lived outside the country if she is greeting me in such a way, "and this is Remy," my dog bumped her hand and began to sniff it and give her hand some doggy kisses. Haruka lightly smiled, and petted Remy's head.

"He's a good boy, I found him as a puppy, and raised him as my own ever since," I explained to Haruka

"I see why Michiru-chan likes you, you're a good boy," she said to my German Shepherd, "as for you...I like you, you're better than Seiya, I'll give you that,"

"Seiya? Of the Three Lights? Don't get me started, I play the electric and acoustic guitar, and his playing is an icepick to my ears," I said and made Haruka laugh, I call that progress, "hmm...I've got an idea," I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a business card, "if you need some more strings in your next concert, please...give me a call,"

"I'd like to see you play first...then I'll think about it," said Haruka with a wink. I lightly chuckled. I have to admit it, Haruka is awesome too.

"Good deal," with that we went our separate ways. I half expected Setsuna to go with her, but instead she stood by me. I don't know if she knows about my feelings, or not, but I suppose it couldn't hurt. As we were walking around town, I sneaked my hand into hers. At first, she lightly gasped like she was taken off guard. I lightly smiled at her.

I don't think I've ever met anyone as beautiful as Meioh Setsuna. Nightfall was coming as the day was coming to a close. I dropped off Remy at home and fed him before an idea came to mind, "Come on, I'll take you home...the fun way," I said outside my door, and spread my wings, "hold on," I carried Setsuna home to her delight. What a day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon: Angels Among Us**

 **Chapter 5: Friend of the Water**

Like some people these days, I have a gym membership and workout on the weekends. Even when I come to the pool to swim laps and keep in shape, I have to be ever watchful. People tell you to not disturb the water. You never know what's in there. As I was finishing up the last flip-turn on a one mile swim, I felt something very odd.

I sensed something in the pool, something big. Not only that, I noticed I wasn't the only one here. I smiled and nodded to a blue-haired young lady and took off my swim cap and goggles. You have to admire the ways of demons. I have yet to figure out how they got a beast this big into an Olympic-sized pool, "What is that?!" said the young lady,

That young lady became the first of the Inner Senshi I ever met. Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury. I transformed into my armored form with an unsheathing of my sword, "That's a Hydra," I said, and she was surprised to see me in my 'Angel Form'. This type of dragon has five heads that almost reached the ceiling and a toned and muscular frame.

"Who are you?!" She asked in awe as the young lady was now Sailor Mercury.

"A friend," I said smiling a friendly Canadian smile under my steel mask, "I hope you are read up on Greek Mythology," I flew in and attack with my long sword, but the five-headed dragon swiped me into the wall with it's tail, "that hurts," I said rubbing the back of my head. Just then, the cavalry arrived in Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto.

"Space Sword Blaster!" called out Sailor Uranus,

"Submarine Reflection!" called out Sailor Neptune

"Dead Scream," said Sailor Pluto, there was a problem, their best attacks didn't make a dent in the armor of the hydra. Their scales are said to be as strong as iron, and they proved their strength to the Outer Sailor Senshi. The Hydra began to laugh at the attempts of the Outer Senshi trying to defeat them and swiped them aside with his claws.

After I defeated Caim, it looks like Hell is rolling out the big guns, "Puny little humans," said the Hydra, seeing my friends in disarray and beaten down, "you seem to not know when you are overmatched, your pride in your abilities will be your undoing, I fear," the dragon had a two-toned demonic voice, making him more terrifying to the untrained.

"Big talk for an overgrown lizard," Sailor Uranus said wiping the blood from her chin and being helped up by Sailor Neptune. The Hydra was not amused by her words, and held her down with his claws threatening to crush her. She used her sword to try and cut herself free to no avail. Neptune used Submarine Reflection which didn't work either.

"Get off her!" I roared, and slashed the dragon's ankle making him roar in pain and even more angry.

"Thanks for the save...anyone got any ideas?" asked Sailor Uranus as we were back-to-back and ready to fight the five-headed Hydra,

Sailor Pluto was just as quick on her knowledge, "I do, there is five of us and five heads," said Sailor Pluto pointing out the obvious, "if you read the Twelve Tasks of Hercules, if you cut off the head of a Hydra, two more will take it's place, cut the throat but don't chop off the head," we nodded in unison and attacked each of the heads of the beast.

We had to work together if we didn't want to become the hydra's dinner. I charged first leading the group attack in a wedge. I leaped up and spread my wings as I sliced into the flesh of the beast's neck. Blood spilled into the pool. Sailor Neptune used her Submarine Reflection as a distraction and Sailor Uranus finished it off by slitting the throat.

I assisted Sailor Mercury as she used Shine Aqua Rhapsody as I attacked right behind her the same way as Sailor Uranus. I watched as Sailor Pluto used Dead Scream and dodged the beast's jaws. I came in, and stabbed the Hydra head in the eye, and into the brain. That left only one head left, "You and me," I said to Uranus clutching my blade.

"Let's do this," said Sailor Uranus as I was back-to-back with her. The beast's final head lunged at us, and we attacked slashing an 'x' into his throat.

The beast fell backward and into the pool with a bloody red splash. I looked at Haruka, and shared a nice shug with her, "You know going to the gym is never this eventful," I said and made Sailor Mercury giggle, "but I'm always happy to lend a hand," Sailor Mercury was the first of the Inner Sailor Senshi that I met. She is very pretty, and smart.

"This isn't like the villains my friends and I are used to fighting," said Sailor Mercury changing back into Ami Mizuno. When I reverted back to my normal look, I soon realized that I was still in my TYR swimsuit. The beast faded into dust, and the pool was left red in blood, "if that Hydra was sent to attack us, what will be in store for the rest of us?"

"Honestly, I really don't want to find out," said Sailor Uranus turning back into Tenoh Haruka. I went back to the locker's and changed into a navy blue t-shirt and jeans and flew off into the night sky. I was gone, and out of Ami's sight. Bit by bit, I want to gain the trust of the Sailor Senshi. Speaking of that, Remy must be worried sick about me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor Moon: Angels Among Us**

 **Chapter 6: Hot Stuff (A Day with Haruka)**

One of the best things you can have in life are a set of good friends. Haruka asked me to hang with her. Michiru was practicing her violin, and I called up Setsuna but she was busy in her lab. So it was going to be me and Haruka today. Might as well make the most of it, and bring Remy along, "Noemi-chan, this is a sidewalk not a dancefloor,"

"What can I say? I wanna get my groove on and enjoy the day," I replied and gave Remy a pet on the head, it wasn't like I was going on a date with her. I will save those moments for someone else. This was just some time between friends. I chose a simple white button-up long sleeve with the sleeves rolled up and some skinny jeans.

"I feel bad for your dog because you are embarrassing," Haruka said as we walked around Shinjuku.

"Oh live a little won't you, DiCaprio?" I replied to Haruka's complaint, and nudged her in the arm with an elbow,

"Leave my looks out of it, Thunder Thighs," Haruka fired back, "and I bet you can't go one day without your hips knocking something over,"

"Hey, hey this is mostly muscle, sweetheart," I said, not offended since this is only playful teasing and bumping her in the side with said hips. There are a few things I have yet to acquire besides my paycheck from a coffeehouse gig a few weeks ago. One of the items is a car. It can wait. Nothing beats a nice walk. Haruka was taking me shopping

It was as big as the Eaton Centre. I thought about a day when I got to know Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna better that I will take them on a trip to Canada. I think that would be a blast. I whistled the Donna Summer song I had stuck in my head, and swayed my hips to the beat, "Please stop it Noemi, you're embarrassing me," Haruka groaned.

"What? It's a good song," I said defending my favorite genre of music other than symphonic metal, "turn the beat around...," I lightly sang to myself,

"No, it shows you have no taste in music," Haruka noted, "and no. Noemi-chan, I will not turn the beat around, I refuse to,"

"Well, that's your opinion," I retorted, and window-shopped at some of the stores. I maybe just like Haruka in the way I dress sometimes such as wearing a tuxedo to formal gatherings, but most of the time I am pretty laidback when it comes to clothing. I keep it simple. I saw some silver, iridescent, holographic leggings on sale, "These are cute,"

"No," said Haruka looking at a pair of jeans. She then sighed and gave in with a light smile, "okay, they're cute," I lightly chuckled as I took them off the rack and draped them over a forearm as I was going to buy them, "by the way, what's the deal between you and Setsuna-chan," she asked, and smiled a foxy grin, "you like her, don't you?"

"Nothing ever gets passed you, Haruka," I teased, but she was right, "oui, I do like Setsuna,"

"Are you going to tell her how you feel or ask her out on a date?" Haruka asked

"I think Setsuna has already figured me out, she seems cool with it, as for a date, I don't know, I'll think of something," I replied going up to the cashier with my purchase, "arigatou," I said to the cashier, and left the store with my new pair of leggings. I walked with Remy on leash and gave him a treat from my side-pocket for being a good boy.

"I have an idea," said Haruka, "but you might want to leave Remy-kun at home for this," she suggested, I agreed, and made sure that Remy did his business before I let him back into the apartment, "So this is home, huh?" asked Haruka looking around my place, "so what's rent like here, not too bad I'm guessing?" Haruka added to her questions.

"Oh it's cheap compared to some of the other places being offered" I replied, and looked into Remy's eyes, "you be a good boy, Mommy has errands to run,"

I went with Haruka whom took me to a local car dealership that I knew of. This dealership specializes in exotic cars. I knew Haruka would think of something like this, "Are you sure about this, you don't think Michiru is going to get jealous or anything like that?" I asked, seeing how strong their love is for each other. It's a real beautiful thing it is.

"Don't worry about it, I told her my plans ahead of time, it's all cool," Haruka reassured me, "my question to you is...can you drive?" I smiled to her question and nodded, "alright show me what you got," we entered the dealership and there were cars of every boutique maker and model. It would cost an arm and a leg to get these into Canada.

"Can I help you ladies?" asked one of the dealers on the job, and noticed me looking at a Porsche Cayman GT4,

"Oh yes, my friend and I are looking to test drive this little angel," I replied, Haruka smiled and rolled her eyes.

Haruka sat in the front seat while I was at the wheel. I was having the time of my life at the wheel handling the Porsche and treating her like she supposed to. A car like this loves to dance on the tarmac. I think I made the dealer's shift more entertaining. Haruka took me home in her car. Haruka is right. I need to tell Setsuna how I feel about her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sailor Moon: Angels Among Us**

 **Chapter 7: Coming Together**

I have seen Haruka and Michiru play together at concerts. They are very talented. I have never heard a sweeter violin or piano in my life. When it comes to music, sometimes something can sound great when you mix two genres that are completely the opposite of each other. I met up with Michiru and Setsuna while walking Remy out for a walk.

It is sweet of them to treat me to coffee, "Hi Remy, yes, yes, I love you too," giggled Michiru getting doggy kisses from Remy. Much has happened in the passed few weeks. I haven't bought a car yet since I enjoy flying and I live close to the metro, "Thank you for coming, Noemi-chan, Haruka-chan is at the track today, anyway I wanted to talk to you,"

"Is it about your upcoming concert?" I asked, Michiru nodded,

"Yes, I was thinking about what you said on the phone yesterday, and I think it could work, I want to run it by Haruka and see what she thinks," said Michiru, I sipped at my coffee and added another lump of sugar for taste, I enjoyed that friendly outing with Haruka. She has become one of my best friends. Setsuna scratched her chin in thought.

"It could work, I am pretty handy with a bass guitar though...I've never played in front of a live audience before," Setsuna said, I saw an opportunity knocking at my door. I saw a chance to get to know her better. I nodded to her words, and thought it was time to speak my mind. I don't want to put any pressure on her. I will take it easy on her.

"Why don't you stop by my place so we can practice?" I offered, Setsuna lightly nodded in agreement, "so when is the concert, Michiru?"

"The concert's in three weeks," Michiru answered back,

"I think that can give us enough time to practice," I concluded as I stroked Remy's head for being a good dog, "if you don't have any plans tonight we can get started," I offered to Setsuna. I think it's a great idea to bring mix rock music with Haruka and Michiru's classical style, "Michiru, could you send an email on the piece you plan to play?"

"Of course, this is going to be fun if we pull this off," said Michiru, she may belong to Haruka, but she has a smile that can make the grey skies blue, "oh, one more thing, could you send me or Haruka a demo of you and Setsuna? That way we can work something out before the concert," I nodded to her as our talk concluded the coffee outing.

"Come on, Remy, time to go home," I said to my faithful German Shepherd, "we gotta get you some dinner,"

After feeding Remy, it seems Michiru is pretty quick on the keyboard as I got an email from her with the piece she and Haruka will be doing, "Hmm...Georges Bizet's Carmen Overture? I might be able to work something out," I said to myself, looking at the music. Just then, there was a knock at my door. As I opened it, I was happy to see Setsuna.

"Bonsoir mon amie," I said, and led her into my apartment, "come on in," Setsuna was looking around my apartment while I pulled out my guitar from the closet. Setsuna was carrying a Precision Bass. When I got out my Career Dragon CG31, I realized I was being rude to my guest. I went into the kitchen and made some maple tea and shortbread.

"Thanks for having me over, Noemi-chan," said Setsuna, sipping at her tea, "oh...this tea is lovely,"

"It's from Canada...where I am from," I informed her, going to join her in the living room,

"Listen before we begin, I want to let you know that I know how you feel about me," Setsuna said, my eyes looked at her in a surprised way, I can't believe she was able to pick that up, "well, ever since you took me for a flight around the city, I can honestly say you left a good impression on me," she explained, and I found some humor in that.

"I can take you for a flight around the city if you like," I offered to her, "and here I was trying to build up the courage to face you, and tell you how I truly feel," Setsuna is probably the smartest cookie I know, but I still had questions, "Setsuna, are you sure about this? I'm what some would call a 'Gaijin' or an outsider," Setsuna shook her head.

"You shouldn't look at yourself like that," said Setsuna getting up from the chair, "just be 'you', Noemi,"

"Thanks, come on let's get to work," I said with a wink, and we practiced. I did not expect us to get it right on the first night of practice. On the plus side, I got us some sheet music to work with for our parts in the concert. I wonder what Haruka will have to say when Michiru talks to her about this new idea? Life is about trying new things after all.

"Well, I think we have a good sound in the works, but with a little more work we can get this right," I concluded, wiping the sweat from my brow. I am always one to look at the bright side of things. Being around Setsuna makes me feel comfortable, and I am still amazed on how she figured me out, "next time you come over, I'll make you dinner"

Setsuna looked me in the eyes, and it was then that I got my first kiss from her, "I'd like that," said Setsuna, and made her leave. This was an evening I would never forget.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sailor Moon: Angels Among Us**

 **Chapter 8: Food for Thought**

Yesterday night was the night of my first kiss. You would think that something like that would have happened to me in high school, but no it never did until now. It was another day for me as I went out that morning to get the mail and newspaper. As I did so, I wondered what I should make for dinner since Setsuna was coming over tonight.

I sensed something as I was picking up the paper, something big and something dark, "You're becoming a real thorn in the side of our master," said a low voice, I looked up and saw I was surrounded by Minotaurs, bull-headed monsters with brute strength and a pension for violence, "our master will settle for no less than your head on a stake,"

"High expectations have been placed on your shoulders," I said, holding my sword by the sheath, and gave a light nodding bow, "but I must turn down your master's request,"

"CUT HER DOWN!" He bellowed as his orders to the others, pointing his battle axe at me. His three henchmen attacked me armed with maces and falchions. I unsheathed my sword, and transformed into 'steel and leather'. These boys are strong. I held the leather grip with two hands as the falchion struck the edge. It was like getting hit by a car.

I was pushed back, but not on my back. They charged again with the rage of a wild animal. I moved to the side to evade a mace from crushing my skull into my chest, and leaped up onto the beast's back, and plunged the tip into his back and out through the heart. The ground shook as the mighty beast fell to my blade, and I leaped off his back.

"DIE, LITTLE GIRL!" roared another one coming to attack me, I weaved to dodge the falchion, and came down on his wrists to cut his hands off. The beast bellowed in pain.

I silenced him by slashing him across the throat. It was all down to me, the leader, and his last Minotaur henchman. They came at from the sides in a pincer attack. I had to think quick so I went after the underling first. I went inside his guard to dodge his mace. I slashed him across the thighs, and made an upward slash to chop his face clean off.

I leaped up on the henchman's shoulders, and leaped off with a front tuck. I opened up with my sword at a high guard. I cleaved through the shaft of his axe, and cut the leader completely in half from skull to groin. The other fell to his knees with spurts of blood from where his face once was. The body then fell sideways, and his brain fell out.

"Just another day," Their bodies faded into black dust, and I was covered in their black blood. I find it very nifty that when you clean the blade, you also clean the armor.

I went inside to feed Remy, and take a shower. With a nice shampoo, conditioner, and soap, I was ready to start my day pulling up some tight skinny jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. I walked Remy to the store to pick up some items that I will need for dinner tonight, "You be a good boy, alright? Mommy will only be in the store for a few minutes,"

Remy gave me his famous doggy kisses which always brightened up my day when things do not go as I plan, "I love you too, Remy, you're a good boy," I said tying him to a bike rack outside the market. I pondered my options. I made a mental coin toss to either make Cream of Lettuce Soup or Vichyssoise, and served it with a warm baguette.

I decided on Vichyssoise. This kind of soup is delicious hot or cold. It might go better with the bread, "Will that be all today?" asked the cashier, I nodded with a light grin,

When I got home, it was time to get cooking. I fed Remy for his second meal, and let him out in the backyard to do his thing. I was cutting potatoes, leeks, and onions to get the soup going. Once the vegetables had finished boiling, I had them pureed and added the cream and chicken stock. While the soup was cooking, I put the bread in the oven.

I cleaned off his paws before letting him back in the apartment, "Oi, Remy, Setsuna's coming over, what do you think of that?" I said to him, and he gave me a head tilt which always turns my heart to mush. I petted his head, and rubbed his cheek with love, "ok, now you go to place, Remy," He walked over, and laid on the couch in the living room.

Suddenly, the phone rang, "Micheaux residence, oh! Hi Setsuna, how are you sweetie? That's good to hear, so what's up? Oh? Haruka and Michiru want to come over?"

"Oh no, it's no problem, I'm flexible, I usually make more than enough food so it's cool, don't worry, alright? I'll see you all tonight, okay-ciao," I said hanging up the phone. I had hoped it was just be a candlelight dinner for the two of us, but what can you do? Haruka and Michiru are real goodly friends too. Well, as they say, the more the merrier.

I sliced the baguette, and placed it in the bread basket with a nice dark red cloth napkin to blanket them. I got out the salted butter, and placed it in the butter dish at the table. I set out four placemats with silverware and glasses for the Riesling I planned to serve with the dinner. With the soup done, there came a knock at the door. I was ready


	9. Chapter 9

**Sailor Moon: Angels Among Us**

 **Chapter 9: Balance**

So why do angels like me exist? What is our purpose? Angels exist for keep the world in balance. For every heaven above there is a hell below. One cannot exist without the other. The same thing goes for people like me. I maybe an angel, but I am far from perfect. And example being I am a bit slow when it comes to math and algebra.

When I have to pay my bills, my brain will turn to soup. This is an example of human balance. For everything that you are good at, there will always be something you are not so good at. It makes you, well, you, and also makes you unique. Tonight was very special, and I had my three best friends over for dinner that I made from scratch.

"Oh, this is wonderful, maybe you can come over for dinner at our place," said Michiru,

"Sounds like a plan," I replied back, breaking a piece of the homemade baguette,

"I'm in, if the Canadian Chun-Li can get through the door with those thighs," Haruka joked,

I laughed at Haruka's humor, while Haruka got a nudge in the arm from Michiru for being rude. A little joking once and a while never hurt anyone as long as you can keep it somewhat clean, "I have been meaning to ask you this, but how did you become who you are, or what you are?" asked Setsuna, I knew this question would come up.

I sighed lightly and told the tale, "I was coming back from a coffeehouse on a rainy night, I was not paying attention, and swerved to avoid a rock in the middle of the road, I lost my balance and went into the other lane, the last thing I saw was the lights of an oncoming truck, and then darkness," I explained, Michiru covered her mouth in horror,

"How awful!" Michiru gasped,

"Then what happened?" Haruka asked curiously,

"I heard a voice tell me my story, and how I ended up where I am now, the voice said that my qualities that I had in life would help me with a second life, as an angel, and here I am now, with the biggest responsibility I have ever been given," I concluded, "looking back on it, would I change the past so that this wouldn't happen? I would say no,"

"Something doesn't make sense though, how did you end up in Japan of all places, couldn't you've gone somewhere else? No offense," Haruka asked, that is a good question even if Michiru scolded Haruka for being rude with another elbow in the side, "what? I said no offense, it's not like I want her to go away, she's my friend too," she added,

"She could still have been insulted," Michiru reminded her,

"No, it's fine, I ask myself the same question, but I have to start somewhere," I replied,

"If I may make a suggestion, you should keep a lower profile," Setsuna advised,

I take criticism for what it is. I look out for Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna as I would look out for myself, "You should also try to get to know the Inner Sailor Senshi, you have already met Ami-chan, but there are others, they are a good group of friends to have around," said Michiru, I will definitely take her up on her advice. Ami is a real sweetie.

"If there are more of what you're fighting out there, they're going to need some back up," said Haruka, and she is right. Haruka helped me with the dishes that night. Remy sat down next me, and whined. That always means that he has to go do his business outside. That night, Haruka and Michiru went home as I led Remy out to the front yard.

"Thank you for having us over, we had a great time," said Michiru,

"Your cooking alone was worth the visit," said Haruka,

After letting Remy back into the house, I noticed that Setsuna was still here. She was practicing on her bass guitar, playing the beginning bass solo to Black Sabbath's N.I.B. I think she will be great at the concert we have coming up, "I'm surprised that you know that song," I said to her, Setsuna smiled and put her bass away as I sat down with her.

"I always found that song to be fun to practice," she replied, and rested her head on my shoulder. Her hair is very long, and very soft. I wrapped an arm around her, and held her close. I am very sure Haruka and Michiru have tender moments like these all the time. I smiled sweetly to Setsuna, and kissed the top of her head, earning a light giggle.

Setsuna looked up at me, and kissed my cheek, "I love you, "

"You don't have to say that just because I'm here," I replied softly to her question as I stroked her hair,

"True, but it feels good to say it," said Setsuna in a hushed whisper.

"That it does, I love you too," I said back, kissing her forehead. I covered my mouth as I yawned, and stretched out my arms. The apartment was clean, and Remy was curled up in the bed waiting on me, "I guess it's time," Setsuna nodded, and bowed to me for the evening. I kissed her good night, and went to the bed to see Remy sleeping.

Suddenly, I heard the door close and light footsteps coming to the room. It woke Remy up, hearing the jingle of his collar. I then heard a sigh, and sound of clothing being taken off. I always sleep in a t-shirt and shorts. I smiled, and moved over the comforter. Setsuna covered herself with her hands. I gently led her by the hand down to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sailor Moon: Angels Among Us**

 **Chapter 10: Messing Around**

The next morning, I looked to see Setsuna sleeping in my bed. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps, but I have to put others before myself, "Come on, Remy, let's go outside," I said to my German Shepherd. He got off the bed, and went outside to do his thing and I clean it up. As a dog owner, this thing is very much a routine for me.

Setsuna was wiping the sleep from her eyes as I came back inside. The first thing she met was a big German Shepherd coming to say good morning in his own special way. It warms my heart to see Setsuna laughing, and getting kisses from Remy, "Alright, Remy, down, boy, down, good boy," I said to my dog, and he moved back and laid down.

"That's his way of saying good morning," I said stroking Remy's back,

"He must be a joy," replied Setsuna,

"He does shed a lot, but he is my family," Remy gave me a few licks on the cheek. If Remy was a pizza, I think I ordered extra large. Remy is so big that he takes up the entire couch in the living room, but he is a ball of fun. Remy sat outside the shower door as I was embracing Setsuna, "you think Haruka and Michiru are worried?" I asked,

"Don't worry about it," said Setsuna as I massaged her shoulders, and washed her back. I'm not going to take the next step yet. Love, like many things in life, takes time and patience. Since I rescued Setsuna from Caim, I feel like a special destiny has been set in motion. I dressed myself in the bathroom while Setsuna dressed in the bedroom.

"I wonder what they're thinking right now?" I asked myself as I surfed the net

"I'm not sure, still...I enjoyed last night, you're really soft," Setsuna said with a chuckle,

"I can say the same about you," I flirted back, having held her in my arms last night, the days were cooling down, and I was out with Setsuna in my Baja hoodie and a pair of skinny blue jeans. I kept my sword with me just in case. My sword is a two-handed weapon, over 48 inches long with a 38 and 1/4 inch long steel blade as sharp as a scalpel.

Like Haruka's Space Sword, it can cut through anything. The main difference is that 'Le Rasoir' cannot harm a human or any earthly animal, but it can destroy anything that can use them as a host like a demon or a monster. Setsuna hugged me from behind with a loving smile. I smiled a fox's grin as I found a scene from a show I used to watch.

I was a fan of Dante's Cove when I lived in Montreal, "Should I or shouldn't I?" I asked Setsuna,

"I'm not one for pranks, but...I am one for sending gifts," Setsuna smirked,

With a little bit of searching the net, Setsuna and I found the famous love scene between Reichen Lehmkuhl and Jon Fleming. Thanks to Setsuna, I got Haruka and Michiru's email addresses. I love having Haruka and Michiru as friends. There are times I go biking and go to track day weekends with Haruka, or practicing guitar with Michiru's violin.

I switched seats with Setsuna as she copied the link to the video, and pasted it to an email message. We watched the video first to make sure it was the right scene, "Let's copy and paste," said Setsuna, trying to hold back her laughter with chuckling. And with that, she sent the video link to Haruka and Michiru's emails, "Let's go get breakfast,"

Over coffee, tea, and pain aux chocolat, we talked, "It took a lot of courage to do what I did last night," said Setsuna,

"I always wanted to snuggle up with you, sweetie," I replied, sipping at my coffee,

"I have been at that point in my life where I don't know what I lean toward as some people might say, and then I met you, Noemi," said Setsuna sipping at her tea. I put my hand in hers gently. This was my first time being open with feelings toward Setsuna as well. After breakfast and walking Remy in the park, I dropped off Setsuna at her lab.

"We can do this again sometime," said Setsuna as her parting words with an added kiss on my lips. It takes time, and maybe we will be ready for the next step. I had a gig at a coffeehouse tonight. Thoughts went through my head as I practiced Mason Williams 'Classical Gas' on my acoustic guitar. When i met Setsuna, my skills seemed to improve.

"I guess that's the power of love," I said to myself, "what you think, Remy?"

Remy put his paws in my lap, "I'm glad you like her too," I chuckled,

"Now mommy has to go to work, you be good for mommy," I said to Remy, rubbing his cheeks as I gave him his dinner, and let him out to do his duty before leaving. This is my living. Even if I get my five minutes on the stage, those five minutes earn me enough money to pay my bills, keep a roof over my head and Remy's, and have some fun.

I also stick by my responsibility to the city as a guardian angel, and as an owner to Remy. My life is pretty busy, but I love what I do and that's no lie. That night I came home to see Remy come to the door, and say hello. After brushing my teeth, I chuckled to myself. I wonder how Haruka and Michiru will react when they click the link to the video?


	11. Chapter 11

**Sailor Moon: Angels Among Us**

 **Chapter 11: Flash of the Blade (Part 1)**

I received a message from Haruka to meet her at the shrine. It was where we first met. The message told me to come alone. I looked up and saw Sailor Uranus on the roof, "Draw your sword, Noemi," she said in a most serious tone. I didn't think she would be mad over the video Setsuna and I sent her. Something told me it was something else.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, holding my two-handed sword by the scabbard,

"We are facing an enemy stronger than anything that we've faced in the past, I need to know if I can trust you with Michiru should something happen to me," Sailor Uranus explained, the look in her eye suggested that she was not being used as a host for a demon. I don't want to fight her, and I don't want to hurt her. Yet she makes a fair point.

"If you insist," I said, leaping up to the roof, "Le Rasoir, be the light that cuts through the darkness!" With my summoning, and unsheathing of my sword, I was in my 'steel and tight blue leather'. I kept my breath slow and relaxed behind my mask. Sailor Uranus attacked with her space sword. To her surprise, her blade didn't cut through mine.

I parried, and pushed her back. She slid back on one knee, "Not so easy, is it?"

"I know, that's why I have her," Uranus smirked, and from behind me came Sailor Neptune. I evaded a Submarine Reflection with a leap into a back tuck, and landed on my feet. I am curvy, and graceful. I clutched the leather and wood grip of my sword, and lightly growled under my steel mask, "You should know, Neptune and I work together,"

"You know, I admired you until you two pulled a stunt like this," I commented,

"If you're going to fight her, you fight me too, that's just how it is," said Sailor Neptune,

"Fair fights are for wimps," Haruka taunted, and attacked. Using my skills mixed with gymnastics and martial arts, I kept on the defensive against being attacked from Uranus at the front, and Neptune from behind. Her steel clashed with mine. That is until I sensed something at the old shrine, something dark. Michiru then leg swept me off my feet.

"Is that all you got? I'm disappointed in you," said Sailor Neptune with a hand on her hip,

"As I am with the two of you," said a voice I recognized, Sailor Pluto standing her ground with Garnet Rod,

"Thanks, Pluto," I said turning an eye to Setsuna, and turning back to face Uranus and Neptune,

"Anytime," Pluto said with a light grin, I used Setsuna's hand and my sword to get back up,

Setsuna gave me a hand up. I took it, and gave her a hug. We turned to face Uranus and Neptune. Haruka lightly chuckled, "How sweet, we'll kill you both!" she threatened, but Setsuna and I work well as a team since she has helped me slay quite a few demons. I spun around Haruka's back, and her blade and mine met at each other's necks.

I was tired, and so was she. Sailor Uranus and Neptune seemed to notice the aura too, "There's something here, something dark," said Michiru, it pulsed like a heartbeat. Haruka and I had to put our fight on hold. I saw what appeared to be Sailor Moon come out from behind one of the buildings. Something was really wrong with this picture.

"We thought we would find you here," said Sailor Moon in a two-toned demonic voice,

"One would think heaven would send more to deal with the likes of us," said Sailor Venus,

"You call yourselves friends, yet you quarrel like children," said Sailor Mercury in the same voice,

"Once we possess your power, we will be unstoppable!" taunted Sailor Jupiter, their eyes were as red as blood,

"And it will be a pleasure to see you all BURN!" exclaimed Sailor Mars,

We leaped down from the roof to the stone walkway, "Something is wrong, something is controlling them," said Haruka. I was side by side with Sailor Uranus. Setsuna was on my right, and Michiru was on Haruka's left. Haruka stepped forward, "Let our friends go, whoever or whatever you are," Haruka demanded, soon there came a sinister laugh.

"Only one demon can possess this many, Legion," I informed her,

"If we let them go, we will take their souls back to the next realm, their earthly bodies will be empty husks," they said in unison, they gathered in a circle, and surrounded us from all sides, "but I will make a wager, you have an angel among your ranks, if she gives up her sword, I will release my grip on your friends, do we have agreeable terms?"

"Why you..." Haruka growled only to held back by Michiru,

"Noemi no, don't do it," warned Setsuna,

"Pluto's right, the Demon is tricking you," said Sailor Neptune,

I know demons resort to trickery to get their way, but I have a few tricks of my own. I winked to Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru, and stepped forward an kneeled to the Demon possessing the Sailor Senshi. I put the sword back into the scabbard, and placed it on the ground at Sailor Moon's feet, "You foolish little pigeon," said the five Sailor Senshi,

Sailor Moon raised the sword to the sky, "Our master will be pleased to have this weapon in his possession," the Sailor Senshi said in cackling laughter, I looked down at the ground feigning surrender to the demon, "we are Legion, we are one, with this sword, no force of heaven or earth can stop us!" little does the demon know, the joke is on him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sailor Moon: Angels Among Us**

 **Chapter 12: Flash of the Blade (Part 2)**

There is nothing scarier than your own friends being controlled by a demon. Sailor Mercury, Ami Mizuno, was one of them. I had Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto at my side, good odds for any guardian angel. I have given up my sword to the shock of the three of them, but my sword has a little secret which I am using to it's advantage.

"It's time to die, Little Angel," chuckled Sailor Moon holding the sword by the scabbard. As she tried to pull it from the sheath, the sword didn't budge. I looked up from where I was kneeling, and smiled. Sailor Moon growled and gruffed as she tried to the pull out the blade, but it wouldn't move, "the sword, why won't it come out!?" she blasted in fury

I got up from the stone walkway, and approached her, "A sword only knows one wielder, mon amie," I reminded her,

With that, I took the sword from Sailor Moon's hands, and unsheathed it to reveal 'steel armor and tight blue leather', and slashed her across the chest to the shock of Sailor Uranus, "Have you gone nuts?! You killed her!" Haruka blasted, and charged at me as Sailor Moon fell to the ground, unconscious. Sailor Uranus was held back by Neptune.

"Wait, remember what she said, her sword can't harm a human," Michiru reminded her, calming her down. Legion is not going to be an easy challenge for us. Sailor Moon got back up from the ground as if she were a puppet on strings. The eyes of the Sailor Senshi now burned with fire. The control on the them was now stronger, and Legion is angry.

"We are Legion, we are one, you must DIE!" They said in demonically-voiced unison,

"Now that's just creepy," remarked Haruka, with a ready Space Sword

We evaded their attacks so that it would give us time to counter them, "How did a demon like Legion get a hold of them? That doesn't make sense," Setsuna said, and fired back with a Dead Scream. I noticed something about the Inner Senshi's attacks, they are all blackened, tainted by demonic power. I did all I could to repel the demonic energy.

"I have an idea," said Sailor Neptune, whom seemed to pick up something, "when Noemi knocked Sailor Moon unconscious, Legion came out, and went back in to control her, here's what we will do, Noemi will act as a shield, she has the strongest armor, we will go in behind her, and knock each one of them out one by one, and surround the demon,"

"Allons'y!" I said, and attacked Sailor Jupiter, blocking her Jupiter Thunder Crash, spinning behind her, and knocking her out with the pommel,

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune took out Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus with relative ease. Sailor Pluto and I knocked out Sailor Mercury with a Dead Scream combined with a slash attack from my sword, which is really unfair, but we are doing what we have to in order to save them from Legion's control. All of the Inner Senshi were in disarray.

"I knew it, their wands, that's how Legion controlled them," said Sailor Uranus, a black aura began to build up as we circled the demon. His head was a dark shadow burning of black fire, with flaming white eyes. He wore a breastplate of stylized human skulls. We attacked at once with Submarine Reflection, Space Sword Blaster, and Dead Scream.

I provided the Coup de Gras, and stabbed him in the heart. He roared a final scream, and exploded in a white light, "We did it," said Sailor Pluto,

"I think not," said a voice from the shadows, "that was merely a sample of my power," the demon took back his demonic power, and appeared as a man with blood red eyes, and blue-grey skin with dark hair, "I am but a servant to the lord of this world, I have lived for millennia, that is a lot of time to gather those that become me, for we are many,"

"Fight as long as you please, but your resistance to my lord and master is futile, I am Legion, for we are one, and we are many," said the demon whose voice sounded like the voices of hundreds of thousands of demons in one body. No wonder he was able to control the Sailor Senshi, "I will return, and do not think you will have the same luck as today"

"The demon, Legion...he's a walking army," said Michiru as Legion left in a burst of fire,

"If that's a servant to our enemy, we maybe in over our heads," said Haruka,

The Sailor Senshi were waking up from their ordeal, slowly and steadily, "Ouch...what happened, was I hit by a car?" asked Usagi, whom Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune knocked into a nearby column. We did what we could to tend to them. I went to Ami, and held her up with the help of Sailor Pluto. She has a serious concussion courtesy of us.

I held my hand in a gesture of prayer, and they began to glow. I placed a glowing hand on Ami's head to heal her injuries. Her eyes were slow to open, "Noemi!" she gasped, and held me in her arms with a hug. I held her in my arms, and comforted her. I used my powers to help the others get back on their feet, "I...I have no idea how this happened,"

"Shh...it's over, mon amie...for now," I said, looking over to see her friends slowly regained themselves,

"Oh! That reminds me," said Ami, and turned me to face the Inner Senshi, "ladies, this is my friend Noemi, she is an angel, a real angel,"


	13. Chapter 13

**Sailor Moon: Angels Among Us**

 **Chapter 13: Making Friends (Interview with an Angel)**

If and when you need help with something you ask for it. Not everyone will be willing to help, and some of the advice they give to try and help you could be a big waste of time, but it is what it is. Ami introduced me to her friends, the Inner Sailor Senshi. I bowed, and put my sword back in it's scabbard. It's probably their first time meeting an angel.

As I might have expected, Ami's friends were going to be suspicious, "No way! Angels aren't real!" said Usagi,

"I recall hearing that Angels come from California," stated Minako, I couldn't help but chuckle at that, "so where're you from?"

"Uh...I am from Canada?" I replied, not really seeing the point of the question,

"Ha! I got you right there!" said Minako, Haruka face-palmed in embarrassment. Minako got up in my face, which was a little awkward to say the least, "hmm...if you're an angel, let's see your wings," she requested, pointing her figure to my face. I sighed, and opened up my wings. My wings are only a little bigger than a hang glider at full extent.

"Anything else you would like to know?" I asked, folding my wings back and they disappeared behind my back,

"Can you fly? Angels know how to fly, right?" requested Usagi, I lightly nodded 'yes' to her,

"Yes, Usagi-chan, Noemi-chan can fly, trust me, I would know," Setsuna said, recalling when I took her for a flight,

"Angels have many powers, they fight demons, and they have the power to heal themselves and others," said Ami, I chuckled and lightly ruffled her hair, "hey, stop that," she giggled, I am playful like that around my friends. I am also the hugging type when I greet friends. Michiru and Setsuna don't mind, but Haruka does not like it. Personal space.

"So you can transform by just unsheathing your sword, that's so cool!" complimented Makoto,

"It is very nifty," I replied, it seemed every Sailor Senshi among Usagi's friends had a question,

"So is it true that angels are immortal?" asked Rei, I shook my head 'no' to her question,

"Angels like me are celestial guardians to the human race, our task is to make sure there is balance between heaven and hell, but we are not immortal," I explained to the Inner and Outer Sailor Senshi, "we only have lasting youth and lasting life, but we are still people, like you," I concluded, with my responsibility to this city, I still have my humbleness

I pulled out my cellphone to check the time, "Remy's probably worried sick," I said to the Outer Senshi,

"It is getting late, we have to pick up Hotaru from school," Michiru reminded Haruka,

"Then we best be on our way," Haruka said, I bowed to my new friends, and spreaded my wings to fly.

As you might see in artwork depicting angels in the past, many angels are seen with halos. So where is my halo? I would like to point out the misnomer about angels and halos. Not all angels have to wear halos. If we did, we would all attract demons to us like moths to a flame. One of the requirements of being a guardian angel is knowing how to fit in.

Archangels have to wear halos, and they are so overpowered it is not even funny, "Hello Remy," I said, opening the door,

The big German Shepherd was ever so excited to see me, crying and whining like I was gone forever, "Alright boy, I'll feed you,"

"But first we need to go outside," I said, and led him out by a leash to do his work outside.

Remy is pretty good at staying home, and keeping out of trouble though he has his moments. Sometimes he does get in my shoes or the trash. I wonder what it be like if he met Usagi and Minako's cats? Part me is curious, and part of me is worried. Still, he has been good around cats. He sat down in my lap, as I sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Mommy made some new friends today, what do you think of that?" I asked him, he lightly tilted his head,

Remy soon saw something at the window, and went to investigate, "Rwoar! No-no-no, you get back, Dogzilla!" yelled a voice,

I couldn't believe what I was seeing or hearing, "I am tripping," I said, seeing a talking cat at my window sill,

"Your eyes are not deceiving you, Noemi, I am Luna," said the cat coming into my bedroom, Remy sniffed at the cat to inspect her, "you ever heard of personal space, you overgrown throw rug?" growled the cat, I gently led Remy to the living room so we could talk "Usagi-chan told me that she saw an angel today, and I wanted to see this for myself,"

"So you are Usagi's cat? It is a pleasure to meet you," I said to the cat, "what would you like to know?"

"I need to know if I can trust you," explained Luna, "these forces of darkness are much stronger than we could have ever imagined,"

"That is why I am here, they have my sword, I will protect them as I protect myself, I will give my life for them," I replied,

"Ami-chan told me about what happened at the pool a few weeks ago, I would have gone then to see you, but from what she has told me and from what I have heard from the other Sailor Senshi, I suppose I can put my faith in you," Luna concluded, and leaped up to the edge of the window, "do me a favor, do something about that king-sized canine,"


	14. Chapter 14

**Sailor Moon: Angels Among Us**

 **Chapter 14: Have Some Faith**

It's been a few weeks since we got the idea to play a concert together. It may not be everyone's cup of tea, yet good things can come when mixing two different styles of music. Haruka and Michiru bring the sweet grace of classical music, while Setsuna and I give our modern edge with heavy metal. We agreed on the name 'A Lover's Concerto'.

I would say we are not a band respectively, we are more like musicians whom come together to have fun playing music. We have started having weekly practices at the outside pavilion where Michiru often practices. We drew inspiration from such bands as Nightwish, Journey, and Trans-Siberian Orchestra. The holiday concert was coming soon.

One of the missing pieces of the puzzle came when we were starting practice, "Hey guys sorry I'm late," said Makoto

"Mako-chan, what're you doing here?" Haruka asked, sitting at her piano,

"Oh, I called her," replied Setsuna, "we need someone to play the drums for the concert, do we not?" she asked semi-rhetorically,

"Yeah what's a band without some drums, huh?" asked Makoto,

I looked over at a certain bright young lady with blue hair whom was going to help out too. I had convinced her to become our vocalist, "Right on time," I said, and introduced our final member, "well, I guess there's no need for an introduction, but Ami here is going to be our vocals," I said, Haruka looked at me, and wondered about this one.

"Noemi-chan, I'm usually cool with your thinking, but this one...I don't know," said Haruka at her piano. Ami explained to me that she had never performed in front of a crowd before. The only sitting in the stands was Remy so he would have to do for now. Something tells me Ami has had singing practice on 'Shower Idol'. I know she can do this.

"Still let's respect the fact she's here...though I would have picked Rei-chan or Minako-chan," said Michiru tuning her violin,

"Michiru, that's not helping," I reminded my friend with the violin,

"Noemi-chan, I don't know...I don't know if I can do this," Ami said, seeing Haruka and Michiru doubt her, I put my gentle hands on her shoulders,

"You haven't even tried yet, I know you can do this," I said to lift up her spirits,

It was our first combined rehearsal together. I pulled out my electric guitar, an Ibanez S520 in weathered black, elegant and simple. I tuned it to the right setting, and played a strums with my fingers to get them warmed up to play, "I got one," I said to the members of our group. They seemed to know this tune by Nightwish with Flor Jensen.

I handed some sheet music to the others in the group. The sweet flute from Ami mixed with Haruka's piano began the song, and then came our part with guitar, drums, violin, and bass. It was then that I heard just how good Ami can sing. Also I found that her voice is similar to Flor Jensen's. I did not expect that to come from Ami's vocal talents,

 **Leave the sleep and let the springtime talk**  
 **In tongues from the time before man**  
 **Listen to a daffodil tell her tale**  
 **Let the guest in, walk out, be the first to greet the morn**

 **The meadows of heaven await harvest**  
 **The cliffs unjumped, cold waters untouched**  
 **The elsewhere creatures yet unseen**  
 **Finally your number came up, free fall awaits the brave**

 **Come**  
 **Taste the wine**  
 **Race the blind**  
 **They will guide you from the light**  
 **Writing noughts till the end of time**

 **Come**  
 **Surf the clouds**  
 **Race the dark**  
 **It feeds from the runs undone**  
 **Meet me where the cliff greets the sea**

 **The answer to the riddle before your eyes**  
 **Is in dead leaves and fleeting skies**  
 **Returning swans and sedulous mice**  
 **Writings the gardens book, in the minute of a lover's look**

 **Building a sandcastle close to the shore**  
 **A house of cards from a worn out deck**  
 **A home from the fellowship, poise and calm**  
 **Write a lyric for the song only you can understand**

 **Come  
** **Taste the wine**  
 **Race the blind**  
 **They will guide you from the light**  
 **Writing noughts till the end of time**

 **Come**  
 **Surf the clouds**  
 **Race the dark**  
 **It feeds from the runs undone**  
 **Meet me where the cliff greets the sea**

 **Riding hard every shooting star**  
 **Come to life, open mind, have a laugh at the orthodox**  
 **Come, drink deep let the dam of mind seep**  
 **Travel with great Élan, dance a jig at the funeral**

 **Come  
** **Taste the wine**  
 **Race the blind**  
 **They will guide you from the light**  
 **Writing noughts till the end of time**

 **Come**  
 **Surf the clouds**  
 **Race the dark**  
 **It feeds from the runs undone**  
 **Meet me where the cliff greets the sea**

 **Come!**

It was beautiful for our first practice together. It seemed like we could feel the energy mixing two completely different styles of music together. From the grace of Haruka and Michiru on piano and violin to the power of Makoto's drums and Setsuna's bass, we really had something going here, "I never thought I would say this, but it works," said Haruka,

"See? I told you that you got this, now...you'll be doing this in front of an audience, I suppose that's another challenge," Noemi said to Ami, does my dog in the stands count? I think he would rather play fetch than hear us. Mixing being an angel that protects the city alongside the Sailor Senshi and a club musician is tough. I think the people will love this.

 **(Author's Note: This version of Makoto is influenced by Tenth-Charm's work on DeviantArt)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sailor Moon: Angels Among Us**

 **Chapter 15: Lullaby (Precious Moments)**

I go to the museum when I get a chance. I recall seeing the Lindberg painting of the 'Guardian Angel and Children Crossing Bridge'. That is not too far from the truth of what angels do. It was another evening coming back from a gig when I got a call from Haruka, "-Hello, Micheaux residence, oh hi Haruka-," I greeted her on the phone,

"-Hi Noemi, listen Michiru and I have a concert tonight, and Setsuna is working late-," she explained,

"-I know, Setsuna told me-," I replied, finding the right time to talk without interrupting her,

"-So I need someone to watch over Hotaru until we get back tonight, are you available?-" Haruka asked,

"-Oui, oui, I can do that-," I replied, with a thank you from Haruka and her calling me the best, we hung it up. I pulled up my tight blue jeans, and leashed up Remy as we walked to Haruka's apartment. As an angel, you cannot expect every day to be filled with action, and fighting demons. There are times you help out friends like this.

We came to the door, and knocked. Haruka answered while fixing her bowtie, "-Thanks for coming-,"

"-No problem-," I said with a wink, and walked up to Hotaru, "hi there," I said with a smile, resting my hands on my knees,

"Wow...you're really tall," said Hotaru in awe, I chuckled and ruffled her hair. Kids are the best.

"-She has already had supper, Noemi, now you two stay out of trouble-," said Michiru,

"Now don't you worry, we're going to have fun," I promised to her, she grinned brightly as she looked up at me. As Haruka and Michiru said goodbye and left for their concert, I waved them off. I reached into my satchel bag, and pulled out a DVD for us to watch: 'The Land Before Time', "this movie came out when I was about your age,"

"Noemi-chan, is it true?" she asked while I was putting the movie in, I looked back at her.

"Is what true, sweetie?" I asked kneeling down to the young girl whom is Sailor Saturn,

"That you're an...angel?" she asked, I sighed lightly and grinned a big sisterly smile to her,

"You know something, I'm sure that when you're at school, a good friend can call another an angel, but yes, I'm a real angel," I replied, Remy came up to Hotaru out of concern and gave her a few kisses as a German Shepherd would. She giggled and petted my faithful dog. Remy laid next to her, and placed his head in Hotaru's lap.

"Will you be my friend, Noemi-chan?" she asked, looking up at me with her violet eyes,

I hugged the young girl, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as I broke away, "Of course, I will be your friend,"

"Promise?" she asked, I felt like my heart was going to melt in my chest at her words,

"An angel is always true to their word," I said, and went to make some popcorn in the microwave. Suddenly, my cellphone buzzed. I checked my phone to see that it was Setsuna, "Hi honey," I said as a phone greeting. She said she was calling to check on Hotaru and I as requested by Haruka and Michiru, "Oh yes, everything's fine,"

"That's good to hear, so what are you up to?" she asked as the popcorn popped,

"We're about to watch a movie, The Land Before Time," I replied, Setsuna tittered lightly on the other line,

"Oh, that's a good one, I'm a little concerned about that scene, you know?" Setsuna said, she has a good point,

"Yeah, I am too," I replied, and sighed at the thought because that scene still makes me cry. The popcorn was ready as I put it in a large bowl, and sat down with Hotaru on the couch with Remy. I couldn't hold back the tears and crying as I watched the scene of the death of Littlefoot's mother. You try watching that without crying.

We finished the bowl of popcorn, and now it was time to tuck in Hotaru for bed, "Thank you, I had fun," said Hotaru,

I made sure Hotaru had a bath, and that she brushed her teeth for bed, "I had fun too," I replied to her,

"Haruka-Papa says you're a great guitarist, can you play a song for me?" Hotaru requested, her hands holding onto the blanket,

"Sure, I'd be happy to," I said, I picked up my acoustic guitar which I had brought along for such a thing. I knew a song from an old Christmas special from when I was growing up in Canada. I haven't seen the movie in a while, but I remember the song from the movie. I tuned my guitar, and played a piece of my childhood to Hotaru,

" **The brightest star up in the sky**

 **Saw that I was all alone,**

 **Then** **it shown it's light on me**

 **And led me to a love I'd never known,**

 **The brightest star** **up in the sky,**

 **Gave me hope and saw me through,**

 **Now all the love I'll ever need,**

 **Is all the love I found in you,**

 **Precious moments, are found with you...,"**

Remy and I left the room, and closed the door quietly. I turned the light off as my left was the last to leave. Hotaru sleeps so well, and so peacefully because she is loved by Haruka and Michiru. They came home right as I left the bedroom, "I guess we should call on you more for babysitting," said Haruka, "that was a beautiful song,"

"Thank you," I replied. I tried to talk Haruka out of paying me, but she gave me 11,000 Yen for the evening,


End file.
